The abduction
by TrustNoOne87
Summary: Scully gets abducted and forced to have ano alien baby Lots of violence and rape If your sensitive scroll on by
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, takes place between IWTB and series 10

Be kind

None of the characters belong to me

This will get a little disturbing including sexual abuse and forced impregnation

Scully walked through her front door, turned off the alarm and flopped onto the sofa. She was exhausted after her 16 hour shift at the hospital, she hadn't eaten for hours and her lunch had been a pathetic chicken wrap from the canteen that tasted like cardboard. Too tired to cook up anything spectacular she decided on having some toast, putting the wholemeal bread on the grill she leant against the counter closing her eyes. There was a humming sound outside, she moved to peek through the blinds and a dazzling bright light illuminated the window. Before she could move scully found herself somewhere else, not even a second had passed but she was no longer in her kitchen, she was in a pure white room with a spotlight in the centre of the slightly domed ceiling. Frozen on surprise and fear she was suddenly knocked backwards by some unseen force, she fell not onto the floor but onto a hard ledge that had come away from the wall to catch her, immediately she threw her arms behind her to launch herself up off the shelf. She couldn't, it was like the shelf was a magnet, holding her down. Panic set in. There was noise then, footsteps coming into the room.

She turned her head to see three what can only be described as aliens stood in a line looking at her. They were grey, around 7 feet tall their heads almost touching the ceiling. They had human like forms but they had 7 elongated fingers on each hand and extremely long thin legs. One moved towards scully pinned down on the hard surface and walked round to her left side standing level with her hip. She looked up at the face staring at her, the huge black eyes and almost non existent nose, the tiny mouth set too far down the face to resemble a human. The black eyes did not look at her face, they stared at her torso slowly the creature laid a seven fingered hand on her stomach. The hand was ice cold even through her jacket and blouse. She wanted to flinch and pull away but whatever the force was it held her completely immobile. The alien turned to the others that had not moved and said in clear English "This one is complete, you may begin the process" the voice was as cold as the hand on her stomach, it was strange to see such a foreign creature speaking in a familiar language but then everything about this situation is wrong she thought.

The two aliens moved to stand at scullys' feet, they each took hold of he ankles and maneuvered her legs so her feet were flat against the shelf she was laid on with her knees in the air. She felt incredibly exposed and terrified that she couldn't do anything to stop it. Was it really just minutes ago she was stood in her own kitchen waiting for toast? Oh god that'll have probably set the kitchen on fire by now, why was she even thinking of burnt toast while she was pinned with her legs in the air in a spaceship surrounded by aliens! The alien on her left pulled a sharp blade from somewhere scully couldn't see, he started to cut along the seam of her trousers exposing her bare legs and underwear. Scully had a good idea what was about to happen and it terrified her she tried to shut out what was happening and think of mulder, what was he doing right now? The alien cut off her white knickers without touching her skin with the blade. Now she was naked from the waist down, the emotions going through her head overwhelmed her fear and embarrassment. The alien on her right moved to stand between her frozen legs, it didn't waste any time it used two of its seven fingers to part her labia and peer at her entrance. Scully was mortified but fear was making her heart pound so fast she thought she might have a heart attack, it might not have been a bad thing she thought. The alien lowered it's head and put it's tiny nose up against her delicate skin, inhaling slowly it shuddered. It raised its head and slowly inserted a long slim finger inside her. Scully wanted to scream but paralysed she was powerless to do anything but allow this monster to violate her. The finger inside her was joined by another stretching her to the point of pain. She'd had sex with mulder quite a lot recently but this was different, there was no enjoyment in this, her body wanted to push the intrusion out but was unable to do anything but endure the invasion. The creature used it's fingers like scissors opening her as wide as she figured was possible causing immense pain, it moved it's hand round to stretch her open in every direction. Then the intrusion was gone the alien moved aside and the second one repeated the process looking her in the eyes as it did so, seemingly enjoying the incredible pain he was causing her.

When this assault was over the two aliens moved away from her and started working over something again the wall opposite where she lay seemingly on purpose so she couldn't see what they were doing. They stood for a number of minutes before returning to stand together between her exposed core. They each held what she realised now we're their penises or their equivalent anyway. They were about a foot long with a huge bulbous growth about halfway down, the side closest to their body was as thick as scullys arm but after the bulbous lump it resembled a snakes tongue flicking backwards and forwards. Dread filled her, there's no way they could get one of those things inside her without causing untold damage or even death. But that thought didn't seem to put them off. One stepped up and the snake like tip entered her easily he thrust forward until the bulbous was up against her opening, she could feel the tongue inside her searching. It found what it was looking for, her cervix. It wiggled at the entrance to her womb trying to force it's way in. Her body desperate to keep the intruder out was clamping the entrance tighter but the alien was persistent and wormed it's way into the minute hole. Scully wished for death, the pain was unbearable and she couldn't even cry out let alone get away. The snake like tip worked it's way into her womb furiously wiggling to make the entrance bigger. Then the alien pushed forward, no way was that growth going in she thought in the grip of shear panic now. But determination on the aliens part with the help of his hand he was almost inside. He froze for what seemed like an eternity before thrusting forward so violently the growth bottomed out against her cervix, scully passed out.

She came too with the alien completely inside her motionless. The pain was almost beyond what she could comprehend, the alien was watching her face, it thrust forward slowly. And again. Her walls were lubricated now, she realised it was most likely blood from the immense size of this thing inside her and the assault on her cervix. The alien thrust once more and flooded her womb with what felt like ice. Her stomach bloated with the amount of freezing liquid inside her. The creature paused before attempting to pull out, of course it was stuck so it slowly pulled back tearing her delicate walls even more. With a loud pop she was left empty with the freezing liquid sloshing in her womb.

The second alien approached her and pushed an object inside her, a plug. Then she was alone.

Exhausted, starving and traumatised she lay still exposed for hours? Days? Who knew. There was a pressure growing inside scully now, she knew what was happening, she had been impregnated. The thing growing inside her was doing so rapidly. Her belly was swollen, her skin stretching struggling to keep up with the pressure building inside.

The aliens had returned, this time they gently pulled her legs so she lay flat but still stuck to this strange magnetic ledge. The two aliens stood over her gazing at her bulging stomach, after what seemed like an eternity they made a move. They each took her arms and pressed the inside of her elbows, before she knew what they were doing she had a thick needle pushed into the veins in her arms. The aliens hooked the needles up to an iv bag, the clear bags were filled with green liquid. As soon as the liquid made its way into her veins she felt different. It took away all her hunger and thirst, she was no longer tired in fact she felt as fit and healthy as she'd ever felt. The mound in her stomach moved now for the first time. It stirred inside her obviously enjoying whatever concoction they'd sent coursing through her veins. The two aliens stood on her left side just watching her. This went on for days, scully never slept or moved she just lay there frozen, trapped in her own body unable to even speak. The creature growing inside her was growing at an unnatural rate, she looked 8 months pregnant but in reality it'd been 5 days since she'd been abducted.

One the sixth day the aliens moved there seemed to be no communication between them, no sign they just turned at the same time and left the room. They returned moments later with the third alien that had instructed them to commit this shocking crime, the head alien put his hands on her swollen belly. He nodded at the others who each took hold of scullys legs, they pulled them apart exposing her again, her stomach contracted suddenly and she realised whatever was growing inside her was about to come out. The alien that appeared to be in charge reached in and parted her torn and sore opening, he pulled the plug out, scully wanted to scream but she was stuck, trapped and unable to even whimper. The alien inserted four of his seven fingers into her, it was painful due to the damage caused when she was raped despite the fact she'd been stretched so wide it felt like the four fingers were small. Two fingers found her bruised cervix and pushed, the thing inside her womb reacted by diving towards the intrusion. Scully was blinded by the pain, nothing existed but the thing crawling it's way out of her. The thing broke through her cervix and the alien removed his fingers from her. The thing was inching it's way down her abused birth cabal, scully could feel it's arms reaching down now, tiny fingers grabbed at the entrance and pulled its self towards the outside. The thing was actually pulling itself out by its hands. It's head broke through into the light where it paused. Scully was beyond pain she just wanted the thing to be out already. She'd already been stretched as far as physically possible but the pain came from the barely healed wounds being reopened. The creature made a big effort and pulled it's torso out the adult aliens helped it then, pulling it free. That's when scully saw it, literally a smaller version of het captures about the size of a 6 month old human child. It turned to her and blinked, obviously it was quite intelligent it looked around taking in the carnage it'd left of the host it'd grown in. The infant was taken away then out of the room. One alien remained with scully, it waited a few moments before placing both hands on her now empty stomach, it pushed down hard. Fluid gushed out of her then followed by what scully thought must be the placenta. The alien massaged her stomach for a few minutes before moving to stand between her legs to inspect her. It pushed two fingers inside her and felt around her walls, then pushing it's fingers up further pushing through her wrecked cervix and resting it's fingers in her womb for a minute. It quickly pulled it's fingers out and held them to its nose. The fingers were coated with her blood. Seemingly satisfied it placed her legs down and left the room.

Scully was left alone long enough that she started processing everything that had happened to her. She'd been abducted, raped and forced to give birth to a monster. Was it coincidence that this happened to her? Or had her work on the x files made her a target?

Somehow she'd need to come to terms with this but first she needed to heal. She lay hoping that the abuse was over, that they'd got what they wanted and would let her go home. Home to mulder.

Some time passed, she couldn't be sure how much. A single alien entered and watched her for a moment, he approached her and removed the needles in her arms. Then he had a long look at the mess that was her vagina before leaving. Scully suddenly felt the overwhelming need to sleep, the air tasted sweet. She realised then this could be the end, they could kill her now with gas now they had what they wanted, at least it'd be over then. Her last thought was mulder, would he know? Or would she just become a missing person? Assumed to have taken a new life? Assumed murdered? She pictured murders face as she closed her eyes and slipped into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Mulder point of view

I don't own the characters

Mulder sat as his desk reading and article about someone claiming to have seen big foot, it was so far fetched even he wasn't buying it. He looked at the clock, 8.45pm scully should have finished work now, he sent her a text asking how her day was just checking in with her, making sure she's OK. Then he slumped onto the sofa to watch yet another crappy movie.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the clock read 4.37am. Checking his phone, no reply from scully, odd. He waited until 8 am and called her, no answer. Worried now he got dressed and hopped in his car, he pulled up at her house her car was there. She should have left for work right now. He walked straight through the front door which was unlocked, he called her name, he could smell burning so he followed the hallway round to her kitchen. There was the remains of something cremated on the grill which was switched on, turning off the gas he called her name again. He pulled out his phone and called her number, her phone rang on the worktop. Panic setting in now he looked around, there was no sign of struggle or break in. Maybe she'd been called to an emergency at the hospital and been picked up or got a cab.

Mulder decided to wait at scullys place until she returned, she wouldn't mind, she might even be grateful to have some company. It was just weird that she'd not taken her phone.

When scully had been gone for 4 days mulder was beside himself with worry, he'd filed a missing persons report and spent most of the day driving round looking out for any sign of her.

On the seventh day mulder returned to scullys house late at night, he called her name as he walked through the front door as he'd done every time he'd entered. This time a noise replied. He sprinted to the kitchen where he saw scully laid on the cold tiles naked from the waist down. He ran to her and propped her head up, taking his jacket off and covering her he picked her up in his arms and rushed out to the car. Sliding her as gently as he could onto the back seat he asked where it hurt, what happened! She mumbled "alien, baby damage" mulders heart dropped to his feet as he tried to fathom what exactly she meant. Slowly and carefully he shifted the jacket he'd put on to give her some dignity. The sight that greeted him brought him to his knees. Her beautiful body had been mutilated. Oh god what had she endured. He dived into the drivers seat and drove as carefully as he could as fast as he dare, he spoke to her the whole time. Telling her it's all over, she's safe now "I'm here"

As they arrived at the emergency room mulder carefully scooped her up and carried her inside. Not waiting to get directions he walked straight into a side room only pausing to gesture to a startled looking nurse to follow him. She did and helped mulder lower scullys lifeless body into the bed. She needs a gynaecologist he told the nurse, and quickly. The nurse left quickly returning minutes later with a short stumpy man with a white beard. He asked mulder what happened. Mulder explained she'd been missing for days and he found her like this, she looked like she had been mutilated, the doctor looked taken aback but soon ordered the nurse to give her morphine and a sedative. While that took affect he gently removed mulders jacket from her. He took in the sight for a moment obviously shocked at her condition. He turned to mulder "I'm going to need to have a look at the internal damage, she won't feel anything but you might want to leave until I'm done"

"no, I'm staying right here" was mulders reply. The doctor saw there was no point arguing and asked the nurse to assist him, they each positioned her legs so they could see the damage. Mulder moved to stand by scullys head, speaking to her softly even though she was completely unconscious , the doctor stooped in and with a gloved hand began to examine the outer area, there were numerous tears to the outer walls and labia. Inside was worse, the doctor inserted two of his stubby fingers and met no resistance this was insane. What had she had forced inside her! As a gynaecologist he had done this exam a million times but even women who'd just given birth weren't stretched this much. He reached in further and tried to locate her cervix, it was intact but barely. Badly bruised and torn he decided this woman needed to be flushed out and stitched up to help the healing and have any hope of fighting infection.

He explained his findings to mulder and suggested they take her straight up to surgery now while she was already unconscious. She could feel a bit more normal when she woke up. Mulder signed the consent forms in her behalf and followed them taking scully up to the theatre. 6 hours passed. Mulder sat in that hallway trying to process what was happening.

The doctor came through the door looking exhausted and covered in blood, he explained it went well considering. He'd never seen anything like it but hopefully there would only be cosmetic damage, although he severely recommend she not have any children.

Mulder was allowed to sit with her then, while the nurses started bringing her out of the anaesthetic.

Scully POV

She was aware of the cold, then she felt safe, she didn't know why but she knew she was being looked after.

She slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was mulders face. Relief washed over her, she began to reach over to hug him but she froze when a wave of pain hit her. Mulder was on his feet instantly, he hugged her shoulders and whispered in her ear "it's ok, it's ok, I'm here I'm not leaving your side. Your going to be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder hadn't left scullys bedside size she got out of theatre, she'd been awake for a few minutes but quickly fell into a deep sleep. She looked exhausted and broken. He owed that he'd find those responsible for this and kill them. But first he had to make sure she was OK, he would stay right here by her side for as long as it took.

When scully woke again she could feel mulders hands encasing hers, she'd seen the look in his eyes before, love, devotion, worry and pain. "What's the verdict?" she asked her voice hoarse. She watched the emotions flash over mulders face before he spoke. "I don't know who did this to you or what you've endured but the doctors say you should be ok. There will be cosmetic damage but they did a good job" scully sighed, she knew she'd have to explain what'd happened to mulder but not here, she'd be put in a mental hospital. Mulder would believe her, of course he believed everything .

"Scully, I don't expect you to tell me yet what happened, but please don't hide anything from me. I can't bear it."

"I'll tell you mulder, I don't remember much anyway but I'll tell you when we get home." Mulders heart leapt, home? He wanted to say your home or mine? But now wasn't the time.

The doctor came in the room then, he explained quietly that he'd flushed her uterus and stitched the worst tears in her vagina, he explained that her cervix was massively damaged but he'd left it to heal its self for now so her body could continue to push out any toxins. He told them with apologetic eyes that she should not have any children now as the risk was too great. He told them both to avoid any sexual activity involving penetration of any kind for at least a few months. He was happy to let her go home tomorrow mainly due to the fact that she was a doctor herself and would pick up anything abnormal in the healing process. Mulder left her briefly when the doctor had gone, he made his way down to the cafeteria to get scully some food, he grabbed some sweet snacks and drinks then picked up a sandwich and few pastries. He placed them all on the table near the bed and she pushed the button to raise her into almost sitting position. She was starving, she munched through the sandwich and two sausage rolls in no time followed by two cans of the sugary drinks which she'd never normally touch but she figured after however many days of no food she deserved a treat.

Mulder watched her as she ate, she looked so small and fragile. He moved closer and rested his head on her leg, scully froze. Such conflicting feelings rushing through her fear, the overwhelming need to protect herself, horror all mixed in with what she wanted to feel hope, love and comfort in having mulder close knowing he'd do everything in his power to protect her as she would do for him. She fought away the fear and put her hand on his head, they'd look after each other, they always did.

They spent the night in fits of disturbed sleep, their linked hands never being separated, holding on to a thread of sanity. The doctor came to visit them first thing and asked if he could have a very quick check before she was discharged. Scully nodded. The doctor asked if mulder could be shown what the injuries were so he could keep a check once they left and hopefully could help catch any problems. Mulder gulped and looked at scully, she tried to smile and nodded it's not like he hadn't seen her before but she was still mortified. The doctor gave her a new shot of painkiller and slowly, carefully lifted the sheets covering her. He explained what he was doing as he went and gently moved her legs to examine her, her gestured for mulder to join him which he did slowly. He pointed to two rows of stitches and explained they would swell a little but should start going down in a few days, there would be steady bleeding but if it was any more than spotting then she was to come straight back in. The doctor asked if he do a super quick internal exam, scully took a deep breath and said yes, reaching out for mulders hand. He moved back to stand by her, kissing her for head and holding his face in her hair. The doctor was as kind as he could be she knew that but it was still painful physically and mentally bringing back the trauma. The doctor was quick, once he'd pushed his fingers inside her he pulled back out in less than 5 seconds. He quickly covered her with the sheet again and explained she was healing as well as could be expected , he'd like to see her in a week unless she was worried the hospital was instructed to call him in if he was off shift if scully came in. He gave her antibiotics and painkillers. Quietly explaining how she might feel when using the restroom and not to panic. Then turning to mulder he said "keep a close eye, bring her in or call me with any concerns" he paused before saying "make sure they catch whoever did this before they do it again"

Mulder nodded, vengeance flickering in his eyes, there was time for that later but now his priority was getting scully better.

Mulder was signing forms while scully was helped into a wheelchair, then he wheeled her out to his waiting car. Two parking penalty stickers on the windscreen, oh well he'd pay them later. He parked the chair right up next to the passenger side, he helped her shuffle over into the car seat pretending he didn't notice her wince as she sat on the tender stitches. He quickly folded the chair and put it on the back seat along with the bag full of dressings, tablets and creams the doctor had given them. He climbed into the drivers seat and looked over at scullys, she looked so vulnerable no matter how strong she tried to be putting on a brave face he saw straight through it. He reached out and held her hand as he drove to his house, t he one they'd shared for such a small time before she'd moved out. When they arrived he leaned over and kissed her hair before getting out and rushing round to her side of the car, he grabbed the bag off the back seat and put his arms round scully lifting her carefully and carried her into the house. "I can walk you know" she whispered.

"yeah but why would you? You need to rest as much as possible " mulder carried her through to their room and laid her on the bed. He laid next to her and offered his arms to hold her close, she shuffled into his embrace. There they lay until scully had to admit she needed to use the loo, this was not going to be easy but she pushed away from mulders arms and got to her feet. Mulder was at her side in an instant, he helped her shuffle through to the bathroom knowing she'd hate for him to follow her he paused at the door "I'll be right here, don't lock the door" she moved through the door and pushed it almost closed. She pulled down her fluffy pyjamas and lowered herself onto the toilet seat bracing herself for what was going to happen she bit her lip and emptied herself fighting the urge to make a noise at the stinging sensation. She carefully wiped herself and replaced the pad she'd been wearing to collect the spotting blood before washing her hands and shuffling back into mulders waiting embrace. They made their way back to bed and lay holding each other. She knew it was killing him not knowing so scully went into a part of herself that was detached enough to explain what'd happened, she just started talking as if she were describing an event someone else had been through. When she was describing the alien penetrating her mulder was consumed by hated, rage and pity. He couldn't allow anything to show so he laid in silence holding her close to his chest as she spoke. He took in her every word knowing this was the most detail she'd give to him while it was fresh, she told him in a detached tone how they'd watched while the creature pulled it's way out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully fell asleep in mulders arms, he lay awake holding her wishing he could take all her pain away. Wanting so desperately to make it all ok, knowing there's nothing he could do to take back the trauma. He joined her in sleep briefly but whenever she stirred he was instantly wide awake, thankfully she was in a deep sleep, she was still so he hoped that meant there were no nightmares plaguing her mind. Mulder stroked her hair away from her face, she'd wake soon so he silently and so carefully pulled back and slid off the bed, he paused to look at her again so fragile yet so resilient. He moved into the kitchen searching for something for her breakfast he decided to just do some eggs, simple but full of protein. He found some clean sweat pants and a t shirt for her to change into, he got some clean underwear and a fresh pad out the bag from the hospital. She woke then to the smell of cooking, she sat up slowly and padded over to the kitchen where mulder was plating up some fried eggs, she managed a small smile and sat at the table, he placed a glass of water down with her plate of eggs and sat opposite her devouring his own breakfast while she ate. Once she'd finished she sheepishly asked if mulder would help her, she knew she needed the bathroom and knew she needed to clean the stitches and apply some ointment she also knew she couldn't do it herself. Mulder of course said yes and followed her to the bathroom, he waited outside the door while she used the loo and waited for her to say she was ready. She was waiting perched on the side of the bathtub with her legs inside it, she suggested using the shower and just letting the water do most of the work. Mulder agreed and rolled up his trousers legs stepping into the tub and removing the shower head from the wall he squatted next to her, she moved her legs to reveal herself inhaling mulder switched on the shower and checked the temperature before slowly running it up scullys leg he let it rest on her bikini line so the water ran down and washed the dried blood and ooze that had formed by the stitches. She winced and bit her lip, mulder reached and placed his hand over hers that was gripping the side of the tub. He waited a while before pulling out a sterile dressing and oh so gently wiped off any blood that hadn't rinsed off. If it'd been anyone but mulder she couldn't haE done this, but she trusted him more than anyone. He turned off the shower and used another dressing to dry her before getting the ointment, he put some on his fingers and rubbed it onto all the sore looking areas. He knew some had to go inside to help the internal tears mend but wasn't sure how to ask how or if it was ok. Scully saw him hesitate and said "it's ok, just go slow and majestic sure you use a lot so you don't have to keep pushing in" mulder took a deep breath and covered his fingers in the white sticky ointment and put two fingers against her opening, he pushed in steadily and moved his fingers slightly from side to side to spread the gel. She wanted to push him away, get rid of the foreign objects inside her but she fought her instincts to protect herself and reminded herself it was mulder, he was helping her, it was just mulder and he was looking after her as always.

Mulder hated that he was touching her like this, he should be expecting her to enjoy this kind of contact but he could see how much it was hurting her and her didn't think it was the physical pain that hurt her the most. He quickly hopped out of the tub and held a towel out behind her to cover her as she stood. Scully knew how lucky she was to have mulder, how many times had he proved how good he was, he was the kindest but most driven person she'd met, she knew he'd give his life for her and she'd do the same for him in a heartbeat. How many people would be able to do what he's done these last few days she thought, the fear, the pain and the embarrassment would have driven a weaker person away but here he was not even being awkward at the things he'd had to help her with, he really is special she thought. She turned and pressed her head against his chest as a silent thank you. He put his arms around her and just held her for a minute, he sighed and stepped back, grabbing the clean clothes he'd found for her and helped her into them, they both walked through to the living room and sat together on the sofa. Mulder switched on the TV and found a daft movie, simple easy to watch with no conflict. Scully shifted numerous times unable to get comfy but settling in the end with her feet at one end of the sofa and her body propped up against mulders side, they lay there for hours watching tele or talking, he often asked if she needed anything bringing or doing, he didn't want to pester her or put her under any pressure but he was worried about her mental and physical injuries. She was too quiet she only spoke of he spoke to her first but that was to be expected he thought. She was actually going through things in her mind over and over, where was the creature that had been implanted in her womb? What was it? Was it half her or was she just a host? Had it been a first or was this happening again? She hid her questions from mulder, he was hurting enough as it was she didn't need to add to it.

A few days past and scully had a call giving her a time to be at the hospital to have a check up with her doctor. Mulder helped her out of the car and into the waiting area, he knew she was dreading this, there'd been a lot of discharge and blood this morning and the last thing she wanted was to be operated on again and have your stay in here being treated by strangers. Her name was called and a nurse led them to a side room where the doctor was waiting, "hello" he said "please sit, how do we think we're doing?"

"it's as sore as you'd expect" scully said matter of factly. "there's been more discharge today, more bleeding than there has been"

"ok, how much more?" he replied

"about twice as much, the big night time pad didn't hold it all, it'd leaked out when I got up this morning" she said sounding detached.

"alright well don't panic it could be your body flushing itself out. May I examine you?"

Scully nodded and positioned herself on the trolley, pulling her pants off and positioning her legs so the doctor could see her. He put on some gloves and stepped round to have a look. He observed her for a moment before lightly touching the edges of her opening feeling the stitches. He slowly pushed two fingers just inside her and hooked them to put pressure on the biggest of the tears from the inside. Scully gasped and squeezed mulders hand so tight he thought she'd break it. "sorry" the doctor said I won't do that again. "I think the stitches can come out the skin is knitting together really well" he started to push his fingers straight up inside her again "I'm just checking how the cervix is doing, take a deep breath it might be quite sore still" he said with genuine pity on his face. Scully held her breath and focused on mulders hand in hers, the doctor had a feel sound for a few moments then pulled his fingers out. "Right, I think the healing process is well under way, your cervix is almost completely closed over which is great news. My only concern is the discharge, I'll give you some more strong antibiotics if it continues I'm afraid you'll b looking at having your uterus flushed. Don't worry though your doing a great job of healing, the human body is amazing at healing so just continue to keep it clean and see how we go"

They left the hospital together hand in hand in the silence that had become the norm between them. They were around half way home when scully glanced at mulder, she didn't know why but something broke inside her then, she let out a huge sob that made mulder jump. He quickly pulled over and undid his seat belt leaning over to take her in his arms. She had no idea what had set her off but the crushing pain in her chest was unbearable, she'd felt this before, when she'd found mulder apparently dead in the forest, when she handed her only child to the adoption lady. But just because it was familiar it didn't make it any more welcome. Mulder held her as tightly as he dare, he'd give anything to take this away from her, he was glad that the silence had broken he knew that this had been inevitable. People can only keep their composure for so long after trauma like she'd been through, logically he knew this would happen but it didn't make it easier. He couldn't bear the sound of her sobbing uncontrollably but he was grateful that she hadn't been alone when this happened not that she was alone much recently he hardly left her side but he knew her, better than he knew himself sometimes. He knew she'd hate that she'd broken in front of him but he wouldn't b anywhere else right now, he kissed her hair as she sobbed.

Scully was mortified that she'd done this now, mulder barely left her side but she'd much rather be alone when this happened. But she was eternally grateful that he was here holding her to his chest so tightly it was painful but she didn't care. So many conflicting emotions. She was out of tears now her chest just made big heaving sobs shaking her whole body.

Mulder held her with his face buried in her hair whispering every few minutes "I'm here" he'd always be here. She started to quiet after an hour or so, it was getting dark, they were on an unlit stretch of road but the darkness was almost comforting. Eventually the sobs subsided and they stay there quietly for a while longer. Scully slowly pulled away from mulders embrace, he let her slide out of his arms, she immediately tried to hide her face from him but he gently pulled her round to face him. Tears stained her face, her eyes puffy. Yet she'd never looked more beautiful, he pulled her chin up and kissed her mouth, closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers. A few minutes later he pulled away and held her hand as he started the car and started driving again. When they pulled up outside the house he jumped out and ran round to help her out, he supported her up the steps and into the bedroom where he helped her sit on the edge of the bed. He stroked her face and left the room, he turned the taps on to run her a bath knowing she'd enjoy a bubble bath but unsure about putting any sort of chemicals on her body he decided to just use hot water, he lit some scented candles and laid out some fluffy towels. He went back and helped her into getting bathroom, she turned and offered a weak smile "thank you" she whispered. He held up a towel so she could undress and then assisted her into the tub. As she sat in the water she bit her lip but couldn't help crying out when the water touched her scars. Mulder supported her shoulders as she slumped, she took a few deep breaths getting used to the feeling of water seeping inside her, mulder took a sponge and started washing her back with her warm water. He rinsed her hair and patted her face to wash away the tear stains, he washed her neck moving down to sponge down her breasts. She looked away from him still ashamed for her outburst earlier, she sat there allowing him to wash her. When he'd finished they finally looked at each other, they sat looking into each others eyes for a minute, mulder looked down when the red in the bathtub caught his eye. She was bleeding again, he sighed and helped her stand wrapping her up in the fluffy towels and walking with her back to the bedroom. He brought her fresh clothes and pads and left her to dress in private. He took a super quick shower, he called a local pizza place and ordered scullys favourite, pepperoni pepper and mushroom pizza with cheese stuffed crusts. He found her sat on the bed staring into space, he told her he'd ordered pizza and she gave him another small smile but he knew it took a lot of effort to put it there. They moved through to the living room and found something on TV to watch, scully was exhausted she'd been having interrupted sleep anyway but today's breakdown had taken everything out of her. She knew it was bound to happen but it came so suddenly she hadn't been prepared for it, she was so embarrassed that it'd happened but knew she'd rather have mulder there than not. Besides what was there to hide from him now? They'd been through so much and recent events proved he wouldn't shy away when things got tough she already knew that but this had been difficult for them both. She couldn't imagine many others sound stay and nurse their partner the way he had done for her, he hadn't shown any embarrassment at having to clean and dress her most private area. Obviously he'd seen her before they'd slept together numerous times but that was different. Before she knew it there was a knock at the door, mulder got up and got the pizzas from the delivery guy. He brought them over and handed her the box, she sighed she shouldn't be surprised he'd ordered her favourite. She didn't have any appetite but grabbed a slice and started to eat, she managed half the pizza before admitting defeat and closing the box. Mulder took the box from her and put it on the coffee table. Scully was tired and decided to go to bed, she went to the loo and changed her pads she put the ointment on herself for the first time, she'd have to start doing things for herself again at some point although she knew mulder would help her for as long as she needed. Mulder waited for her outside the bathroom door in case she wanted help with anything. They moved to the bedroom and laid together mulder held her close and they both drifted off to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

This part takes place 8 months after where the last chapter left them

There will be intimate scenes in this chapter

Scully walked to her car after she'd finished her shift at the hospital, they'd only allowed her to come back part time but it was better than nothing. She got in her car and decided to go to mulders tonight, she hadn't been there for a few days. She checked she had her overnight bag on the back seat and set off.

He was sat on the porch when she arrived, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her car turn up the drive. She'd been coming at least 3 times a week since she went back to her house two months ago, he loved having her in his house but knew she needed her alone time. She greeted him as always and sat next to him on the bench "how was your day?" mulder asked

"Nothing special" she replied "I had to do ward checks all day and lots of paperwork"

"I'm glad you came" mulder whispered. They sat in a comfortable silence that'd become so familiar to them both, just sitting quietly, thinking , just enjoying the quiet company of each other. They decided to find something to eat so made their way inside, they ate chicken salad together before making their way through to the living room. They curled up on the sofa and chatted about nothing in particular, just small talk. They both took pleasure in this now just mundane things normal people did on a daily basis, their lives had never been normal but now more than ever, living with such a trauma had been difficult for them both . It pushed them together then forced them apart, now they had grown closer than ever. Scully realises why she wanted to be here tonight, she'd been pushing the thought out of her head but she was ready, ready to have physical contact without it being a medical reason. She turned and kissed mulder, he was surprised but went with her kissing her passionately. She pulled back to catch her breath and said simply "I think I'm ready" mulder knew what she meant and was suddenly very nervous. He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, they sat on the bed kissing, mulder slowly put his hand over her breast and squeezed the fleshy mound that fit so perfectly in his hand. Scully undid her shirt and slid it off her shoulders, then reaching round undid her bra and dropped it on the floor. Mulder caressed her breast again realising how he'd missed this contact between them she was so beautiful and perfect. He threw off his own tshirt and they fell into a tangle of kissing and groping each others bare chests. Mulder moved away considering her for a second, she looked at him questioningly he quietly said "let's not get carried away see how we get on. If I do anything wrong you must say so straight away." Scully nodded and reached to undo her trousers kicking them off, mulder slowly ran his hands over her stomach running down her thighs and back up the inside brushing his hand against her pretty pants. She pushed against his hand, he kissed her navel and proceeded to make a trail of kisses down until he reached her underwear, asking permission with his eyes as he removed them. Her fair hair bounced free, she used to keep this trimmed short but now there was a neat bushy mound surrounding her most intimate parts. Mulder lowered his head and kissed her thigh, moving his hand to touch her she shuddered but he knew it was in anticipation not fear. He traced the scarred folds to her entrance with his finger, even now all these months later it shocked him how different she looked, she had purple scars on either side of her opening, there were dark lines where the stitches had been. He leaned in and kissed her delicately, he pulled himself up her body and kissed her lips. His sweat pants came off then, freeing his erection allowing it to brush against her leg. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, mulders hands wandering to caress her breasts and stomach, moving up to cup her face in both hands he pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing how far she'd come from that horrific ordeal he didn't want to be the reason she went back into being shut off from the world. "definitely" she replied "just be careful" she added sheepishly. She had no idea mulder thought, he'd run through this moment so many times recently, he accepted that she might never want to be intimate with him again. She might be awkward after he'd helped her clean and dress her wounds all those weeks. He knows she'd have done the same for him and he'd do it all again for her. He inched up her body and took hold of his throbbing member placing it against her. Checking her expression one last time to make sure she hadn't changed her mind he thrust forward a tiny amount, he slid inside her easily. He pulled back and pushed in further this time. Scully moaned feeling him inside her, she was nervous especially since the doctors had told her that her cervix would never be complete so she was always at risk of infection and had to be extremely careful during sex because it would be very painful if anything touched it with too much pressure. Mulder thrust in and out of her slowly he barely met any resistance due to the amount she'd been stretched, she used to be incredibly tight but that was all gone now. He knew he'd be able to last longer but it made him sad that she'd been altered this way because it'd lessen her enjoyment. Scully was fighting against any flashbacks that might rear their head, she enjoyed having him inside her but it felt so strange because of how loose she was now. She knew she wouldn't be this way forever but it was something she had to get used to. Mulder moved forward to kiss her as he continued to thrust into her, this new position meant he was rubbing her clitoris as he thrust. Scully felt herself working up to orgasm, mulder was getting there too, he was pushing in her faster now playing with her left nipple knowing how she used to love that. Suddenly scully cried out, gripped mulders shoulder in one hand and the bedsheets in the other she sat bolt upright. Mulder froze this is exactly what he'd been so scared of. Her face was screwed up in pain. Mulder had moved minutely to one side and the tip of his penis had slipped into the opening to her womb, the pain had blinded her, literally she only saw blackness for a few seconds. Her vision started to return as the pain subsided, she put her arms round mulders neck and squeezed as hard as she could. She knew he'd blame himself but this had been her idea. Mulder dare not move because he was still inside her, he felt sick. "it's ok, honestly they said this could happen but it'll get better" she murmured in his ear. "it's ok"

Mulders moved his hand down to pull his now soft member out of her. There was blood all over his thighs, he shuffled back and saw the blood pooling underneath her. He kissed her on the forehead "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know" he said. She looked down then and let out a huff, it's ok I'm used to it now, I'll get cleaned up." She rose from the bed and wrapped herself in mulders bathrobe that was on the dresser, she was disappointed this hadn't worked she'd been so sure she was able to accommodate him inside her now. She sat on the side of the bath allowing the blood to drop into the tub like the doctors told her so she could monitor how much she'd lost. Mulder tapped on the door "it's ok you can come in" she said quickly. He sat next to her on the side of the tub, careful not to look at how much blood she'd lost. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm round her waist, "I'm sorry" he repeated

"No its not you, I said I was ready" she said quickly

"Tell me what I can do"

"Bring me a thick pad out my bag" she said quietly

She figured she'd about stopped bleeding so as mulder left she stood and looked at the amount she'd lost into the tub. About a pint she guessed, she'd call the doctor in the morning and ask him to have a quick check up. She turned on the taps to wash it all away and wet a small towel to clean herself with. Mulder was back, he placed her fresh nightie and one of her big pads and equally big knickers on the side of the sink, shooting her an apologetic glance he left the room to give her some privacy. Scully cleaned herself and got dressed, she found mulder just finishing making the bed up with fresh sheets . She joined him and they lay down together facing each other. "Are you in much pain?" mulder almost choked out

"No more than usual" she replied "it was just a bit that obviously hasn't healed enough"

"Next time you decide you want to try we'll just figure out other ways to enjoy ourselves" mulder almost laughed, "we won't try that again for a while"

"Maybe, maybe just not as deep" she whispered. Mulder kissed her nose and pulled her closer to him, eventually she fell asleep in his arms. Once she was unconscious he moved away and made his way to the bathroom, he sat in the floor and started to cry. He stifled his sobs so he didn't wake her. This was his fault, he got carried away, was too rough. Pleasuring himself while she was in agony. He sat torturing himself for hours. She woke in the early hours, rolling over to find him but he wasn't there, a moment of panic before she noticed the bathroom lights was on. She said his name so he knew she was awake. Selfish she knew but she needed him close now. He appeared and made his way into the bed with her. He kissed her and hugged her close, he smelt like salt. "Are you alright?" she asked. Mulder scoffed after all that's happened you ask if I'M alright?"

"Yes, I know this didn't happen to just me, it happened to us both. We'll get through it together. We always do"


	6. Chapter 6

Scully woke up at just after 7 am, mulder snoring lightly in her ear. She needed painkillers, she could feel that her pads wasn't holding up any more either. She slipped out from mulders embrace without waking him and padded to the bathroom closing the door. Her nightie had a big wet patch of blood on so she whipped it off and turned on the taps to fill the bath. She pulled off the pants with her pad which was saturated "great" she murmured to herself. She chambered into the tub and felt the water leech inside her washing away all the blood.

Mulder woke and she was gone, he groped the sheets and his hand felt the cold wetness, he pulled the cover back and saw the stain "shit" he said quietly rolling out of bed he tapped on the bathroom door "How are you feeling?" he asked

"It's ok, it's stopped now" she called through the door, it hadn't but he was worrying enough as it was. She was just getting dressed in fresh sweat pants and baggy t shirt. She glanced round to check she'd cleaned up everything. She opened the door and walked into mulders waiting arms, h explained buried his head in her hair and inhaled her unique scent. He let go and stepped back to look at her, she was as beautiful as ever, he could see the look in her eyes that he'd seen a million times, her refusal to be defeated. "We'll call the hospital and tell them you need to go see Dr Keil today" we'll get you looked after, it's ok.

"I know, it's ok I think he'll just say it was to soon"

"First time I've ever wished it was smaller" mulder said with a sly smile

"Size isn't a problem these days, it's the position I think"

"If you want to try again when your healed we'll think of something, we know now that me on top doesn't work anyway."

"I'm sure we can find a way" she said giving him a sultry glance before making her way to the land line phone. She dialled the hospitals number and asked for an emergency appointment with her surgeon. The nurse told her to come in at 10 am and the doctor would see her as soon as he was available.

They sat in the waiting room for an hour before being called in, "Last night we attempted to have sex and I think I damaged the cervix again."

" Alright, describe what it felt like" the doctor said "would you like to talk to me alone? Would that make it easier?"

"No, it's fine" she said quickly knowing he was judging her reaction trying to determine if mulder had forced her or something. "No I want him to stay, he did nothing wrong"

"OK, did it happen as soon as you began?" he asked

"No, we were almost finished, I think I moved and pushed him upwards and it was too far" she tailed off. Mulder sat watching her of course she'd downplay his part in all this, before he could say anything the doctor said "I expect you've lost a lot of blood again?"

"Are fair amount yes" she replied "I've had period pain like cramps all morning"

"That is to be expected under the circumstances, do you mind if I examine you?"

"Yeah" she said, getting up and moving to the couch. Mulder pulled the curtain round so she could undress. Mulder stood by scullys head while the doctor did an external exam. "It's looking ok externally, I'll use a speculum and shine a light so I can see what's going on if that's ok?"

"OK"

"It's might sting a little at first but I'll be as quick as I can" he explained. He put a blob of lubricant on the plastic speculum and pushed it inside her, turning the screw to open it. He took a minute before saying "Your cervix is not healed up, it should be almost completely closed over but yours is approximately 8 to 10cms across. I think what happened is the tip of your partners penis broke the thin membrane that was covering most of the opening, thus entering the uterus. I think the best thing would be to have a small procedure to close the opening." He paused and looked at mulder "Can I ask if you ejaculated inside her?" he sounded almost bitter.

"No, I didn't" mulder said embarrassed. Scully squeezed his hand tighter.

"Well that's a good thing, we'll have to flush the uterus due to the risk of infection but it'll be easier if there isn't much in there. I can fit you in theatre in about an hour, if you prefer we can put you under general anaesthetic or we can just give you a local? "

"Are local will be fine, can mulder stay with me?"

"Yes, we can put a screen up to give you some privacy" the doctor explained, "I'll get a nurse to take you up to the ward, you should he able to go home this afternoon but we'll see how it goes" he smiled and left so scully could get dressed. A nurse came in the room a few minutes later and led them up to the ward, she brought the consent forms and talked through the procedure briefly before leaving them.

"Do you mind staying with me? I don't mind going in on my own , I know you've probably been put off for life after the last few months"

"Of course I'll come with you, I'll be right here for as long as you want me to be" he kissed her quickly, he wished she could understand how he felt about her.

"I know, I just know it might get a bit difficult to watch so I was giving you the chance to give this fabulous experience a miss" her voice dripping with sarcasm at the end.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially since I caused you to be here" scully rolled her eyes, she was about to remind him who's idea it was to try when the nurse came in and said they were ready in theatre for her. Scully walked down the corridor behind the nurse holding mulders hand tightly. She laid on the theatre bed and the doctor walked in wearing green scrubs. The nurse helped scully position her legs in the stirrups, she had covered her with a sheet for now, the nurse told mulder where to stand and went to stand by the doctor to assist. The doctor pulled back the sheet and quickly injected anaesthetic into the skin either side of her opening. It took effect almost immediately, the doctor inserted a larger speculum and opened it wide, he pushed a thin plastic tube up into her womb and the nurse syringed clear liquid into the tube, it gushed put into the waiting bucket they'd placed underneath her. There was a lot of blood but it looked fresh, there wasn't any sign of infection but the nurse put 4 more large syringes of the solution through the tube until it was gushing out of her with minimal blood in it. The doctor removed the tube and started stitching the sides of her vaginal walls together, he left a small opening which he knew would heal on its own but allow any menstruation or other fluids to be expelled. Scully stared at the ceiling throughout the procedure, pretending it wasn't happening. Mulder held her hand and watched her face . The doctor removed the speculum and covered her with the sheet again "All done, I'd advise you to stay away from any format of penetration for at least another two months. The stitches will dissolve in a few weeks but it won't take much to rupture the scarred tissue so don't do anything strenuous like heavy lifting for 6 to 8 weeks. Just keep doing what you have been, every few days put some water based lubricant inside if you can just to make sure the stitches aren't pulling on dry tissue because if it's dry it's more likely to tear."

"Thank you" scully replied. She was wheeled back to the ward and the nurse left with the promise she'd be back in 30 minutes. "Thank you for staying with me in there, I know it wasn't nice to watch, I am grateful." Scully said quietly.

"There's no need to thank me, you know I'm here I'm not going to leave you now" he paused "your not that lucky" he said with a low chuckle. Scully smiled but didn't reply, she reached out for his hand. He clinched her hand in both of his and brought it up to his face and kissed it. "I'm sorry" he murmured into their entwined hands "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this happening and I'm sorry that I've hurt you" scully held her hand up then

"Stop" she said "stop blaming yourself for things you can't possibly be at fault for" he looked up at her with tears in his eyes "Mulder, I mean it. Stop, this is not your fault in any way. I don't blame you for anything so don't you blame yourself"

They sat in the quiet for a while then the nurse came to have a quick check that there were no problems. She said they could go home if all was OK in around an hour. She brought them each a cup of tea and left them again.

The doctor came an hour later and asked how she was feeling, scully said she felt ok but the anaesthetic had worn off so she'd like some painkillers. The doctor asked to have a quick exam to which scully nodded. Between mulder and this doctor her most private area had so much attention! She was beyond embarrassment now at people looking at and touching her. The doctor only looked for a moment before covering her and standing up. "All looks ok, you can go home now. Just remember, no penetration for two months, longer if your still spotting blood in two weeks time. I think you'll probably start menstruating in the next few weeks, it might be irregular for a while but it should sort itself out in time. If there's any heavy bleeding or severe pain come straight back in again, if all is well I'll see you back in 4 weeks." He smiled and left scully to get dressed to leave.

Mulder held her hand as they walked back to the car slowly, scully was very sore and had to take tiny steps. Mulder wasn't in any hurry, he matched her pace falling into step with her. Thankfully they weren't parked far away, he helped her into the passenger seat. She winced as she sat down biting her lip so she didn't make a noise. Mulder climbed in the drivers seat and turned to scully "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, let's go home" she replied. And that's what they did, they went back to their house that they'd share from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this will be the last chapter in this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as i have enjoyed writing it!  
There will be more stories to come, maybe with x files characters maybe from something else.  
Please leave a review with any comments so I know where I can improve!

Three months had passed since they tried to have sex, Scully decided she was definetly ready this time. She laid in her bubble bath and reached down to touch herself, her body reacting straight away to her touch. She pushed her middle finger inside herself not for pleasure as such, she was trying to figure out if she really was ready. It was frustrating her to not be able to be intimate with Mulder and she knew it was getting at him too although he'd never admit it even to himself. She moved her finger around and didn't feel any pain. She pulled herself out of the bath and quickly dried herself and put on her robe. Mulder was slouched on the couch watching tv, she joined him and found it hard to look him in the eye so she looked at the floor as she spoke, not daring to watch his reaction. "Mulder? I think its time. Im ready now, dont worry" Mulder knew what she meant straight away, he froze hearing her words. He sighed.  
"Are you sure? Its not worth it if your not healed" He paused looking at her even though she refused to look at him. "I know you want to, I want to as well but I cant stand watching you go through that again" his voice broke at the end.  
"I'm sure, we can go slowly. See how it goes"  
"You said that last time" Mulder said rolling his eyes "Have you noticed the role reversal? Historically I've been arguing your side and you mine. How times change" " Come on" Scully said taking his hand "We're not putting it off any more" They fell onto the bed kissing each other almost desperatly, Mulder pulled the cord holding her robe together and stroked her breast that was now exposed, her perfect pink nipple stood to attention straight away. She moaned and pulled Mulders shirt over his head, running her hands over his bare chest. He leaned in and took her nipple in his mouth giving it a gental suck, she put her hands in his hair holding him there. He started to make his way down her flat stomach tracing patterns of kisses. He laid her down and held himself above her, he continued to kiss her getting ever lower until he found her neatly trimmed patch of red hair. He went lower still and found her tiny nub, flicking his tongue over it her hips bucked up involunterily. Mulder smiled, he moved his hand up and played with her labia, teasing her. Scully was panting now, she felt mulder slide a finger inside her followed by another all the time using his tongue on her clitoris. She was still nothing like back to the size she had been, two fingers inside her felt like nothing until Mulder did his special trick to her, he curled his fingers running his finger tips along the upper walls of her vagina. Pushing against her bladder, she gasped and had to fight hard to not pee all over his hand, that'd happened before and Mulder found it incredibly amusing. "Stop, youve got to stop, not like this, I want you inside me" She gasped. Mulder slowly removed his fingers and stripped his pants off in record time, freeing his erection he sat on the bed next to her with his legs hanging off the side. "You should be on top, you can control it more then" he said. Scully agreed and sat on his lap, she raised herself up on her knees holding on to mulders shoulders. She moved so she was positioned over his stiff member, taking a deep breath she lowered herself slowly until she felt his tip at her entrance. She paused before sliding down and inch, another inch. Mulder fought the erge to thrust into her as she edged her way down. They never really used this position because she had found it uncomfortable to have him in her that far. Now she enjoyed the feeling as he bottomed out inside her, his entire length encased in her heat. She kissed him then passionatly, holding the back of his head pulling him closer, he made a tiny thrust into her. She moaned into his lips, she rocked back and forth in small movements to start with but getting more determined. Mulder bucked his hips in time with her movements, he couldnt hold back he thrust harder into her. She reacted by whispering his name, that was his undoing. He came inside her, streams of his thick cum flooding her. Scully was a bit disappointed she had been close to her own orgasm but was satisfied that they'd actually done it this time, and she'd felt nothing but pleasure. Mulder came back down from cloud nine and knew in his head she had not had her orgasm. He lifted her and laid her on the bed pulling his shrinking member out of her and replacing it with his two fingers which slipped inside her with ease. He pumped his fingers in and out, inserting a third which also went in easily. He worked in a forth finger, Scully was close he could tell from the bucking of her hips and the juices flowing from her mixed with his own. He increased the tempo and slipped his thumb inside her as well, his whole hand in her. He had no idea how it fit inside her tiny body but she was in Heaven, he knew what to do now, he twisted his hand round and pushed his fingers upward. Her whole body shook, he knew she was there now, she'd reached her ultimate goal. At that moment she lost control and peed on his hand, it wasnt much but it was there mixed with the fluids leaking out round his fist. He waited a minute before sliding his hand out of her. He moved up the bed to lay next to her, she was still coming down from her moment of ecstasy. He smiled and kissed her, "Are you ok?" he smirked "Yeah, better than ok" she whispered. They lay together catching their breath for a few minutes. "I need to shower" Scully said suddenly getting up. The stickyness was getting annoying, so she made her way over to the bathroom and stepped into the shower cubicle. She let the hot water wash over her taking the pysical evidence of their encounter with it. She felt giddy, she couldn't believe it had worked out ok. She knew she had to wait and see if she would start bleeding again but she felt fine, better thn fine. It shocked her that she'd got so much pleasure from their first proper encounter, it was the best orgasm she had had for as long as she could remember. She enjoyed that Mulder knew where her body liked to feel pressure, they'd found that out completely by accident a few years ago but this was better. She knew she had been distorted but she was pretty sure Mulder just had his whole fist inside her which was mind boggling, his hands are huge and she is petite but it worked and she loved it. Climbing out of the shower she dried herself in a hurry now to get back to Mulder in case he thought her absence meant something was wrong. She padded back to the bedroom to find him finishing making the bed with fresh sheets "All ok?" he asked nervously "Yeah, better than ok" she smiled "Come here" Mulder said holding his arms open for her. She walked into his embrace and pushed her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you, you obviously were ready" Mulder smirked "Hmm it appears I was" Scully smiled back "I think we have found a new way to enjoy ourselves too, you certainly seemed to like the second half" Mulder said trying not to laugh "I didn't hear you complaining either" Scully said defensivly giving Mulder a feeble slap on the arm. "Hey, definetly no complaints coming from me, I think we can have great fun with this new found pleasure. I mean, if you're up for it again. I get that it must be a strange thing for you to experience."  
"I have spent enough time around you to accept strange as an everyday occurance. But yes, I think we could try it again" She whispered "Maybe in a few days just in case" She added quickly as Mulder slipped his hand up the inside of her baggy t shirt making her shudder. He froze and said "Oh no I didn't mean now, I just wanted to hold you" "I know" she said wrapping her arms around him "I just dont want to get carried away, I've had enough of strangers poking me there to last me a lifetime thank you" "I cant begine to guess how that must have felt, it was awkward enough having me mess around down there, let alone total strangers" Mulder said gulping "If there was any way I could take this whole mess away from you I would, I spent months wishing it'd been me they took instead just so I could take the pain from you"  
"I know, I'm sorry you had to do that, I know it cant have been easy, I know that I couldn't ask anyone else to help me especially when it first happened. To be fair not many people would have stuck around at the thought of touching the mess that was my body. Yet here you are" She smiled weakly "I'll always be here, you cant get rid of me. I think we have seen each other at our best and worst by now. I mean when you walked into that office all those years ago did you ever imagine I'd one day be helping you in this way because I wouldn't have believed it. I'd do it all over again though. Theres nothing I regret except that you were put in this position in the first place. If I had to help you use the bathroom for the rest of my life I would"  
"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that" Scully said quickly "Your missing the point, what I mean is no matter what I'm here" There was a long pause "I think you've proved that, I'll just point out again that you have been putting that damn ointment on and inside me for months. I've never felt more humiliated than these last few months but you've never faltered even for a second. Thank you. I mean that, from the bottom of my heart." she got choked up at the end and began to cry "Hey, dont get upset, I will always be here for you no matter what you need. A hug, a kiss or even to have me inspect your most private area. You only ever have to ask, I'd give up my life for you if you asked"  
"Bit dramatic" She mumbled "It's true, I know you'd do the same for me too"  
I would, in a heartbeat. You know that already" Scully said quietly They made their way over to the fresh bed and lay down together, Scully pushed up against his warm body enjoying the closeness of him. Mulder held her tight to his chest and sniffed her hair. "You already know this but, I do love you" Mulder whispered "I know, I love you too" she whispered back. They slowly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms in their small moment of complete bliss.

Thank you for reading Please let me know what you think!


End file.
